A Musical of Hermione and Ron
by Michi21
Summary: My adorable Hermione and Ron Musical- somewhat funny, and extremely fluffy.


Oh, Hermione!  
  
Megan's Harry Potter Fluff Musical  
  
A/N: This is like the cross between a musical and an opera, and unfortunately, I could not include music. You'll have to make it up in your head. This is almost pure Ron/Hermione fluff, just so you know. Takes place somewhere in or around year 2. Oh, can't you just see Ron and Hermione and Harry… and Malfoy singing Opera?!  
  
(The scene starts about a half-hour after Ron and Hermione have had a bit of an argument. Ron is pacing around the deserted Gryffindor common room grumbling to himself.)  
  
Ron: (Singing) Hermione, Hermione, why must she be so whiny?  
  
She gets so mad, and makes me sad,  
  
(sigh) But she's so cute when she's angry.  
  
(Harry strolls in)  
  
Harry: Ron, what have you done?  
  
You silly Weasley son,  
  
Poor Hermione is crying in the bathroom!  
  
Ron: Serves her right, for you see,  
  
Hermione should let me be,  
  
Oh, maybe she should give me some room.  
  
Harry: Ron, open your eyes!  
  
While poor Hermione cries,  
  
Maybe it's apparent that she likes you.  
  
Ron: Hermione, fancy me?  
  
Oh, how, could it ever be?  
  
Harry, Harry, tell me that it's true.  
  
Harry: It's true, it's true, just as the sky is blue.  
  
***  
  
Hermione: All day, all night, all we ever do is fight,  
  
He oughta know that he is wrong  
  
'Cause I am always right.  
  
Oh Ron, dear Ron, he is now long gone,  
  
Will I ever have a chance with him?  
  
Moaning Myrtle: Hermione, you're blind,  
  
Seek and you shall find,  
  
He loves you, 'cause you aren't ugly like me!  
  
Boo hoo! (Starts to wail)  
  
Hermione: I must tell Ron, I love him true,  
  
Some day I just might be  
  
A Weasley too…… (Smiles at the thought of marrying Ron)  
  
(Hermione splashes cold water on her face, fixes her bushy brown hair, straightens her robes, and goes to look for Ron.)  
  
Harry: Look, Ron, she's over there,  
  
I simply followed your piercing stare  
  
Over the students, your eyes do dance,  
  
Go and talk to her Ron, 'this is your chance!  
  
Hermione (To herself): Why am I so nervous, I've got nothing to fear,  
  
If anyone should fear me, it'd be poor Ronnie here  
  
Is he walking this way? Oh, watch that stride,  
  
Straighten up Hermione, you've got nothing to hide……  
  
(The song ends and they speak in a normal tone of voice.)  
  
Ron: Hermione, I've got something to say…  
  
Hermione: That's funny, Ron, I had something to, too…  
  
Ron: You might laugh at me to say,  
  
Both: I just wanted to tell you that I loved you…  
  
Harry: Look at them, their smiles so bright,  
  
I knew those two weren't meant to fight,  
  
They're like Romeo and Juliet, only… mini…  
  
I think I'm gonna go find Ginny.  
  
(A slow, sweet, sappy song starts)  
  
Hermione: I couldn't stand it any longer,  
  
Watching our fights get any stronger,  
  
Every day I'd go and fight,  
  
But I would lie awake at night  
  
Just thinking about you  
  
Wond'ring if you fancied me too…  
  
Ron: Every comment you would make  
  
Made me feel like I just wasn't good enough,  
  
I thought I didn't belong with you,  
  
You deserved someone strong and lean and tough,  
  
Hermione: When you just brushed me away,  
  
Made me feel so low for the rest of the day  
  
Was I acting too snobbish? Was I not a normal girl?  
  
Just to know the answer I would give the whole wide world…  
  
Both: It doesn't matter anymore,  
  
Look at what the world  
  
Has in store  
  
For us…  
  
(They realize that, yes indeed, their wildest fantasy really had just come true. They hold hands and stride down the hallways as if they were the king and queen of the universe. However, Draco Malfoy, accompanied by Crabbe and Goyle, slithers towards them. Yet another song begins…)  
  
Malfoy: Well, if it isn't silly Mudblood, and poor little Weasley,  
  
Who, last I checked, at Gringotts bank, the stacks were pretty measly,  
  
Oh, look at them! They're holding hands! Tell me, aren't they cute?  
  
How would you like the world to know? You'd be very repute.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle (Kicking their legs up in broadway-style unison): La, la, ooooooooooh, LALALA!  
  
(Hermione starts to blush scarlet. Ron's ears turn pink, but he seems very angry. Hermione holds on even more to his arm.)  
  
Malfoy: Oh look! Mudblood is blushing!  
  
Ron: How dare you call her that!  
  
Malfoy: Watch Weasel-ly defend her!  
  
Hermione: You stupid little rat!  
  
Malfoy: Look at them, so embarrassed,  
  
Don't give me that angry tone  
  
C'Mon, boys, let's get out of here.  
  
And leave these two alone. (Snickers)  
  
(Crabbe and Goyle follow Malfoy out of the room, still singing backup vocals. Hermione starts to cry, and Ron wants to go wring Malfoy's neck, but doesn't for Hermione's sake.)  
  
A/N: This is where the first part ends. I already have more sappy Ron/Hermione duets- one where Ron is telling Hermione to "Shush, don't cry…" (Aww, the FLUFF!) And more cute music to come. See you next time, in the next act of my musical! Thanks for reading! I love you just for reading; this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction! 


End file.
